


To Find an Eternity

by anotherdeadpoet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Snowball Fight, damn those welton coats, wholesome gay snowball fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherdeadpoet/pseuds/anotherdeadpoet
Summary: Neil and Todd venture into the snow in the early morning. Snow is thrown. Everyone is alive and well.
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	To Find an Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Canon offered a really heartbreaking line, I said screw this, and now it's a happy line.

“It’s so beautiful.” Todd turned to Neil, hair dusted with snowflakes. A foot of snow had fallen overnight, and the two had woken early to venture out while it was still fresh and untouched. 

“Gorgeous,” Neil agreed. “I’m glad we got out here, just us.”

“Me too.” Todd grinned. “Gives me the chance to do this.”

He bent down and quickly packed a handful of snow into what somewhat resembled a ball. It pelted Neil in the chest, sending him stumbling back.

“Hey!” He tried to sound hurt, but couldn’t hold back his laughter. 

Todd, being Todd, had to take a moment to make sure no real damage had been done. This gave Neil the perfect opportunity to strike back. The next twenty minutes or so passed in a blur of snowballs and giggling. The boys probably could have gone on forever, if the Vermont winter weren’t so cold and the Welton coats so useless at retaining warmth.

Neil dropped to the ground and Todd followed suit. They huddled against each other, staring in the direction of the school. Some students had begun wandering the grounds, although, being a Saturday, the air was still rather quiet.

“Didn’t know you had such a capacity for violence, Anderson,” Neil said, jabbing Todd with his elbow.

“Only for you, Perry.” He leaned his head onto Neil’s shoulder. 

Neil gently ran his fingers through Todd’s hair. “This ok?” he asked.

“Great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy little snowball fights where no one suffers? Who am I?
> 
> No but seriously, it felt nice writing something light for once.
> 
> Tumblr: theotherdeadpoet


End file.
